Slice of Life
April 15, 2016 (Nick.com) April 18, 2016 (YouTube) November 3, 2016 November 4, 2016 November 4, 2016 November 2016 |previous = "The Loud House (pilot)" |next = "Deuces Wild"}} "Slice of Life" is an Internet-exclusive short, based on The Loud House. It is an adaptation of the 2015 mini-comic Lincoln Loud's ABCs of Getting the Last Slice. Plot Lincoln and his sisters fight over the last slice of pizza. Synopsis Lincoln is reading a Japanese manga in his room, when his Mom calls him and his sisters down for dinner; the main course is pizza. As Lincoln explains, with 11 kids living in the house, and a pizza with 12 slices, there's always the problem of who gets the remaining slice. Therefore, Lincoln tells of his "ABCs of Getting the Last Slice". *'Argue': Lincoln and his sisters argue over who has the right to eat the last slice of pizza. *'Battle': During this sequence, the art style changes to an anime-esque style, as Lincoln and his sisters fight for the slice. The fighting ceases when we get to the final letter... *'Coupons': It turns out that their parents used a coupon to get a second pizza for free. As the Loud kids zip away for more pizza, the slice they were fighting over drops onto the floor. Charles notices the discarded slice, but receives glares from Cliff, Walt, and Geo, and once again, the art style changes to an manga-esque style, as a new battle begins between them. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Trivia *The following is a list of differences between the short and the original comic: **The comic has an introduction page to all the siblings. The short has its own title card like a full episode, which includes an image from one of the comic's panels in which the Loud children eye the last slice. **The cover of the manga Lincoln reads is more detailed in the short. **The short adds in an extra shot of a pizza delivery car leaving the house. **In the comic, the pizza box just has the word "Pizza" on it. In the short, it has the Eiffel Tower. **When Lincoln explains the rarities of getting seconds in his family in the comic, the kids are all at the table eating their slices. In the short, they rush down the stairs, and instantly eat slices upon grabbing them. **In the comic, the Loud Kids' faces are clean as they eye the last slice. In the short, they are covered in sauce. **In the short, Lana agrees when Lynn says she'll eat boogers instead of the last slice. **After Lisa suggests using her calipers to make a piece for everyone in the comic, Leni pronounces "calipers" correctly. In the short, she says "caterpillars" instead. **The kids are in different poses and spots in both versions of their battle. **In the comic, Lynn's baseball bat is red. In the short, it is blue. *For unknown reasons, this short wasn't either dubbed or aired in Latin America or Brazil. *The short adds in swearing censor balloons during the argument before their battle. **Lori: "!? Lightning Bolt" **Lynn: "!!!" **Lana: "Anime cross-popping vein" **Lily: "Poop" **Leni: "Colorful stars" **Luan: "Scribbles" **Lisa: "Square Root of Pi" **Luna: "Skull" ***Lucy and Lola don't get bubbles. *Unlike the original pilot short, this short's animation style is much closer to the series. *Lincoln's voice is notably somewhat deeper and lower in this short. This is due to his previous voice actor, Grant Palmer, going through puberty. **Also, this is the only short Grant Palmer voices Lincoln. *This is the first piece of media of The Loud House to be directed by Kyle Marshall. References *''Slice of Life'' - The title of this short is a pun of the the show follows. *'' '' - The triangle in the manga style is a parody of the Millennium Puzzle. *'' '' - One of the manga-styled characters resembles . Video The Loud House! Slice of Life Nick es:Slice of Life id:Slice of Life tl:Slice of Life